Jason Grace (HotGS)
Jason Grace is the son of Jupiter, also known as Zeus, a Greek and Roman God who leads the Olympians. Jason is the representative of his father in the Olympian Host, he has a more then cousinly relationship with his cousin: Percy Jackson, he and Percy were considered the leaders of the Olympian Host in the Host of the Gods Series due to their natural abilities. Personality and traits Jason is a serious young man with a moderate sense of humour, making him almost as serious as his father but more accepting. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion and loyalty, this is mostly due to his Roman Legion training and his Demi-God respect for strength, particularly for other Roman or Greek Children Big Three. Though a natural leader, Jason can be plagued by doubt and criticized himself whenever he makes an error, this has mostly dissipated these days and he takes a more rough role taking after his father. Physical Appearance Jason Grace is described as average looking having the features of a Roman Statue, with electric blue eyes, tidily/military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old . He is of shorter height with an medium build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of an eagle with SPQR and twelve lines, indicating he has been at Camp Jupiter since he was three years old. Biography Relationships Equipment *'Imperator' - The Sword, Imperator, is the Gladius given to Jason after The Lost Hero. It was given to him by Juno after his old weapon, Ivlivs, was destroyed fighting the Giant Enceladus. Powers and Abilities Powers As a Son of Zeus and a Independent God of the Sky, Jason is assumed to have all the powers and Abilities garnered to him by his station and was trained as a Roman Soldier, his incredible power coupled with his natural leadership skills make him one of the most known Demi-Gods in all the world. Abilities Combat Prowess Jason has been trained in the art of Roman legionary warfare since he was three years old, he is therefore a very talented fighter, due to his combat Prowess he has a number of abilities therefore: *'Swordmaster' - Jason is a master at sword combat, the primary weapon he is known to use. *'Average Lance/Javelin Mastery' - Jason's Mastery of Long Weapons is Average at best, but he was heavily trained in the art, especially since his weapons shift into the form of a Javelin at will. *'Athletic' - Due to his military training, Jason's body has been reformed into that of a professional Roman Soldier, he is therefore well physically endowed and was a Hero to contend with even before becoming a God. *'High Self-Defence Training' - Jason was trained in Combat and to that extent, he was trained in Self-Defence, with or without a weapon. Supernatural Capabilities Before and After becoming a God, Jason's physical attributes were a lot higher than a humans: he could move faster, jump higher and hit harder than most untrained Humans due to the tempering the Godly side of his Demi-God nature through combat training. These attributes, as a God and Immortal, were heightened. These Capabilities include: *'Super Strength' - In his late Demi-God life and especially in his Godly Life, Jason has shown signs of Super Strength, easily lifting objects twice his weight. This natural capability has been enhanced upon becoming a God, he can now overpower any Human or Demi-God with ease, he can match up to most Divine beings including Titans and even Giants. *'Super Speed' - In his late Demi-God life and especially in his Godly Life, Jason has shown signs of Super Speed, easily running a great distance without much exhaustion and having super speed reactions. This natural capability has been enhanced upon becoming a God, he can now run further and faster than any Human or Demi-God in existence, without much exhaustion. *'Super Agility' - In his late Demi-God life and especially in his Godly Life, Jason has shown signs of Super Agility, jumping high into the air and surviving falls from impossible heights. This natural capability has been enhanced upon becoming a God he can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' - As a Half-Blood, Jason has a higher capacity than humans at healing, possibly more than a normal Half-blood being the son of one of the Big Three. As a God, his injuries heal faster than Demi-Gods, Monsters, Cyclops and even some weaker Gods. *'Durability' - As a Demi-God, Jason was far more durable than an ordinary human, able to fight against Supernatural Creatures despite the injuries he had taken that would usually incapacitate a human. As a God, Jason is nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Immortality' - As a God Jason is nearly impossible to kill, he also cannot be killed by Age or Illness, most wounds created with Magical Weapons or Monsters will heal away into nothing. Other Supernatural Abilities: *'Aerokinesis' - As a God and the Son of Zeus, the God of the Sky, Jason's primary Supernatural Powers are aligned with that of his father and his leadership of the Sky and Elements. **'Communication with Animals and Beasts of the Sky' - Jason, as the Son of the Sky God, can easily communicate with creatures within his father's domain. **'Communication and Control of Storm Spirits' - Jason, as the Son of the Sky God, is capable of communicating and controlling Storm Spirits. Jason, currently, uses the Storm Spirits as spies but he still keeps them at a distance. **'Manipulate air currents' - Jason can create and control air currents, he can project an orb of intense air pressure or likewise use a similar level of air pressure to create an invisible shield, Jason could create hurricane force winds and wind storms. **'Sense wind magic' - Jason is able to detect any wind magic or attack launched at him within his father's Kingdom. *'Electrokinesis' - As the Son of the God of Lightning, Jason has Mastery of Lightning and Thunder, able to use abilities and manipulate energy with ease. **'Electrogenetic' - Jason can generate minimal amounts of energy from his own Electrons, he can also transform his body into a bolt of lightning, which he jolts rapidly through enemies and electrocutes them to death. **'Immune to electricity' - Jason, as Zeus' Son, is immune to all forms of electricity and energy except when if Zeus were to use the Master Bolt upon him. **'Produce static shocks' - Jason can naturally produce static shocks from his body, specifically from the excess energy released by the neutrons in his body, sometimes he cannot control this ability. **'Summon lightning bolts' - Jason can summon and control Lightning bolts, he can wield its energy either through his weapons, through himself or just direct it simply at the enemy. **'Redirection/Absorption of Energy/Lightning' - Jason can absorb Energy or Lightning, Jason can also redirect energy or bolts of lightning by using his own body as a conduit, this ability he can do with ease. **'Molecular/Electron Manipulation' - Since becoming a God, Jason has shown to be easily capable of using energy or lightning to alter the molecular formation of objects, people or weapons through the manipulation of the number of Electrons. Gallery Mitch-Hewer-hottest-actors-1704799-314-400.jpg|Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter Quotes Trivia Jason is the brother of Thalia Grace a hunter of Artims. Category:Character Category:Semi-Canon Character Category:Demigods Category:Immortal Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Zeus Category:Children of Jupiter